Cuba
Cuba is located in the northern Caribbean where the Caribbean Sea, Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean meet. It is in the east of Mexico, south of Florida and the Bahamas (both American states), west of Haiti and north of Jamaica and the Cayman Islands. The island of Cuba is the largest island in Cuba and in the Caribbean, with an area of 105,006 square kilometres (40,543 square miles), and has the second biggest population after Hispaniola, with over 11 million inhabitants.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuba Description Appearance Cuba often shows up in a blue hoodie, with white and black (sometimes) sleeves, red hood and a star-shaped eye patch covering one of his eye (similar to North Korea's). He sometimes wears a red scarf over his hoodie. Personality Cuba is very loyal and optimistic. He always tries to help and protect his friends, even though they don't really need it. He is also known to be very direct and straightforward. He is sometimes timid, causing many to invade and bully him but his determination and love for freedom always help him pull through. Cuba is known to be stubborn and likes to hold grudges because he is protective of his opinions but he would understand and accept others over time. Interests Likes * Comida Criolla * Beaches * Music * Cinemas * Independence Dislikes * His homeland being invaded * Avoiding of problems * His friends being hurt or attacked Flag meaning The flag of Cuba, has three blue stripes which represent the three old division of the island, the two white stripes show the strength of independent, the red triangle stands for equality, fraternity and freedom as well as for the blood spilt in the war for independence and the white star symbolizes freedom among the people. https://fotw.info/flags/cu.html History The island of Cuba was inhabited by many Mesoamerican cultures before the arrival of the Spanish in 1492. After the arrival, Spain conquered Cuba and appointed Spanish governors to rule in Havana. In 1762, Havana was occupied by Great Britain, before being returned to Spain in exchange for Florida. A series of rebellions during the 19th century failed to end the Spanish rule. However, the Spanish–American War caused the Spanish to withdraw from the island in 1898, and after the next three-and-a-half years of subsequent US military rule, Cuba gained formal independence in 1902. In the years after its independence, Cuba had big economic development, but also political corruption and a succession of despotic leaders, culminating in the overthrow of the dictator Fulgencio Batista by the 26th of July Movement, led by Fidel and Raúl Castro Ruz, during the 1953–59 Cuban Revolution. Cuba has since been governed as a socialist state by the Communist Party under the leadership of the Castro brothers. The country has been politically and economically isolated by the United States since the Revolution but has gradually gained access to foreign commerce and travel as efforts to normalise diplomatic relations have progressed. Domestic economic reforms are also beginning to modernize Cuba's socialist economy.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuba Relationships Family Parents/Guardians * Spain (Mother) * France (Aunt) * Republic of Italy (Uncle) * Portugal (Uncle) * Romania (Uncle) * Germany (Uncle) * United States (Adoptive father/Half brother) * Canada (Adoptive uncle/Cousin) Siblings * Dominican Republic (Full brother) * Puerto Rico (Full brother) * Andorra (Half brother) * Bolivia (Half brother * Chile (Half brother) * Colombia (Half brother) * Costa Rica (Half sister) * Ecuador (Half brother) * El Salvador (Half brother) * Guatemala (Half brother) * Honduras (Half brother) * Mexico (Half brother) * Nicaragua (Half brother) * Panama (Half brother) * Paraguay (Half brother) * Peru (Half brother) * Uruguay (Half brother) * Venezuela (Half sister) * Equatorial Guinea (Adoptive sister) * Philippines (Adoptive brother) * European Union (Cousin) * Luxembourg (Cousin) * Monaco (Cousin) * Brazil (Cousin) * Florida brother/sister Friends * USSR * China * Vietnam * Argentina * North Korea * Canada * India * Russia Neutral * Brazil * Mexico * South Korea * Spain Enemies * Ukraine * Israel * Portugal * United States (complicated) * Spain (formerly) * United Kingdom (formerly) Opinions USSR USSR and Cuba have a very constructive relationship as they are quite close. They both have a negative relationship with America causes them to form an alliance. USSR supported Cuba after his revolution and also lend Cuba some of his missiles to help Cuba protect himself from America. Cuba was very grateful of USSR's help. After the dissolution of USSR, Cuba missed him greatly and valued their past friendship very much.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba China China is still one of Cuba's closest friends even though they have had differences during the Cold War, with Cuba siding with USSR while China opposing for having a different view in Communism. China also helped Cuba a lot in trading and helping Cuba with his difficulties, and to repay him, Cuba always try to be helpful and often assists in helping China with his problems.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba Vietnam Vietnam and Cuba's relationship is often described as "loyal friends". Cuba is overprotective of Vietnam and wants to protect him from nearly everything, even risking himself for Vietnam, even though Vietnam doesn't really need it.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba Cuba often refers to Vietnam as a brother, a comrade or even his saviour because Vietnam had helped him with many problems. Cuba hopes his relationship with Vietnam will be "more than friends" one day secretly.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba Argentina Argentina and Cuba are good friends and they love to help each other out but they often encounter problems because of their geological position.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foreign_relations_of_Cuba North Korea India Canada Russia Brazil Mexico South Korea Ukraine Israel Portugal America Spain United Kingdom Trivia These are not factual but is what the community thinks. * Cuba is often shipped with Vietnam. * China helped Cuba fix his refrigerator once. Reference Category:Stub Category:Caribbean Category:The Americas Category:Country Category:Latin countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Island Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Republics Category:North America Category:OAS Members Category:Ocean Country Category:Secular Countries